


Suddenly--PORG

by Evilquirrel18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilquirrel18/pseuds/Evilquirrel18
Summary: Suddenly--Porgs and where to find them.





	Suddenly--PORG

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill and I have no idea where this came from. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr  
> @evilsquirrel18

 

He was drowning in reports. Who would have thought that being supreme leader would come with so much paperwork. Kylo doubted that Snoke ever did any of this. No, he had his minions do it. But Kylo was in control. He could do his own work, not assign it to someone. The pen felt tiny in his large hand as he wrote up his final reply. Hunched over the steel desk in the corner of his chambers he was about ready to call it a night. He hadn’t slept properly in weeks and it was beginning to show in the dark circles under his eyes. The center of his shoulder blades ached. He cracked his neck to the side to ease it but it gave him no relief. With a disgruntled sigh he pushed back from the desk, switched off the light and stretched.

It was minutes later that he laid in his bed, the side light on and a book firmly planted in his right hand. He needed to turn his brain off somehow. Get his thoughts off the First Order and off the annoyances around him. Off the girl that plagued his thoughts day in and day out. He wished he could say that he didn’t think about her but that simply wasn’t true. He did. He thought of her and often. He felt her even now, in the back of his mind. She was doing something exhausting. Training perhaps? He wasn’t sure, tried to block it out even as he turned the page to his book. He wasn’t even absorbing the words.

He didn’t know how long he laid in his bed, bare chested with the soft light of his overhead illuminating him but suddenly he felt it.

_No.._

What was that? He bolted upright, a beast of some sort on his lap. A grunt of surprise and he swatted the animal right off his legs. It let out the most frightful scream he had ever heard and then he was looking around with wild eyes.

Rey had her staff raised as she trained when suddenly…. PORG! She grunted as the little animal screeched and she cradled it with two hands, staff clattering to the floor. Then she whirled and she saw him. “Don’t you ever wear clothes?!”

Kylo stiffened and his dark hues found her in the corner of his room holding… that thing. “What in the force is that?” he asked as he rose to his feet, a deep frown on his lips.

Rey let the porg slide from her arms and scurry off. “A porg, you didn’t have to throw it at me.” Her brows furrowed as she watched Kylos gaze follow the beast until it vanished.

He sighed, waved his book slightly at her. “I didn’t throw it– what are you doing?” He asked quietly, his gaze fluttering over her face down and then sharply back up again.

Rey was suddenly aware of the way she was dressed in only a sparring tank top and form fitted pants. She swallowed as she reached for her staff. “Preparing.” she replied.

Kylo slowly closed his book and set it aside all while watching her. “Preparing? Ah, for your next encounter with me?” There was that hint of a smirk that drove Rey insane. She stiffened her back.

“Don’t start this, Kylo.”

“I have gotten rather used to you calling me Ben. Is that over and done with?” He stepped toward her with a dark look to his eyes, partially hidden in shadow.

“When he arrives I will address him.” Rey retorted sharply. She resisted the urge to step away from him.

“Ah, yes, I forgot. You only want to associate with him now.” Kylo inclined his head and gave her a smoldering look. “As I told Han. Ben is dead.”

“He isn’t!” Rey insisted and against her better judgment she stepped toward him. “There is still light inside you.” She repeated it for what felt like a thousandth time.

He was so near her that he could see the shine in her eyes from unshed tears. She cared so much about a dead man, he thought. His eyes dropped to her mouth and he felt hers do the same. “You still need a teacher.” He breathed.

“If you were here, Ben, you could teach me.” Her voice was just as soft, it wrapped around him and he felt the pull toward the light engulf him again.

Trying to break free he stepped back a pace but Rey wasn’t allowing him a clean getaway. She followed him, invaded his space and then he was bumping the back of his desk. Her smoldering eyes held his as she touched the nakedness of his chest with one hand. Like always he saw images but this time they were filled with light, twisted by what she wanted them to be. He grunted as he reached up with all the intentions to remove her hands. He grasped them firmly but them she wouldn’t move. Like a weight she stayed.

“I…” his lips twisted and he closed his eyes, felt her pushing into his mind. She had gotten so much stronger. Breathing heavily he slid his hands from her wrists to her cheeks. “Rey…”

It was spoken so tenderly that Rey knew who it was. She closed her eyes as their foreheads touched and reached up to cup his cheeks with two hands. “Ben…” she murmured. Heat jumped between them, hearts began to beat wildly until they found the same rhythm and she knew she had a firm hold on him. Trembling lips hovered so close to one another that he knew what would happen next.

And suddenly— PORG!

The screaming of the little beast had both of them lurching backward and Ben heard the sound of someone’s voice only moments before the force bond faded. He watched with tortured eyes as she faded away and he knew… _knew_ he wouldn’t be sleeping at all that night.


End file.
